Here We Go Again
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP or the Song.


Here We Go Again

Chapter 1: Here We Go Again

--

Summary: Alex hears the song 'Here We Go Again' by Demi Lovato and reflects on her on-again, off-again relationship with Justin. Alex and Justin aren't related in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP or the song.

--

**I throw all of your stuff away**

**Then I clear you out of my head**

**I tear you out of my heart**

**And ignore all your messages**

**I tell everyone we are through**

**Cause I'm so much better without you**

**But it's just another pretty lie**

**Cause I break down**

**Every time you come around**

**O oh O oh**

Come on Alex. Why won't you talk to me?

Alex, please call me back. I love you.

Please come back to me.

Will you at least tell me what's wrong?

**So how did you get here under my skin?**

**I swore that I'd never let you back in**

**Should have known better**

**Then trying to let you go**

**Cause here we go go go again**

**Hard as I try I know I can't quit**

**Something about you**

**Is so addictive**

**We're falling together**

**You'd think that by now I'd know**

**Cause here we go go go again**

Alex stared at the picture of her and Justin from a few months ago when they had been together. It was one of the only ones that she actually liked of them and so she kept it on her night stand next to her bed. It felt so weird to her that she no longer slept with Justin's arms wrapped around her at night and they never got to snuggle any more.

She thought that when got back together this last time, that it would actually last longer than a few months, but she had been wrong in thinking that. See, Alex Gomez and Justin Russo just didn't seem to last for more than 3 or 4 months before they got into a huge fight and broke up. And then they would go 1 or 2 months apart, both longing for the other's embrace before one of them finally gave in and called the other asking for them back.

Alex had gotten used to this, but wanted more out of their relationship then a few months together and then a couple months apart. Picking up her phone, Alex went to hit the speed dial for Justin and ask for him back (he had done it last time, so it was her turn), but decided against it and put her phone in her jacket pocket before standing up and heading out of her apartment.

"Hey Alex; where are you headed?" her neighbor, an elderly lady, who cared about Alex's well being when she and Justin weren't together, asked.

"I'm going for a walk at the park. Don't wait up for me." Alex said with a smile.

"Okay. Just slip a note under the door when you get home so that way I can see it in the morning and know that you got back safely." The woman said.

"I will." Alex said before heading for the stairs.

**You never know what you want**

**And you never say what you mean**

**But I start to go insane**

**Every time that you look at me**

**You only hear half of what I say**

**And you're always showing up too late**

**And I know that I should say goodbye**

**But it's no use**

**Can't be with or without you**

**O oh O oh**

As Alex walked around the park, she spotted Justin with a light brunette, possibly a red headed girl who looked about Alex's age and height. As she looked closer, she realized that it was her old best friend Harper Finckel.

'What is he doing with Harper? He never liked her when we were younger.' Alex thought to herself as she watched them walk hand in hand toward her.

"Hey Harper; hey Justin; how are you guys?" Alex asked, hiding the disappointment in her voice with curiosity.

"We're good. We're dating now." Harper said with a smile as she laid her head on Justin's shoulder.

"D-d-dating?" Alex stuttered as she looked from Harper to Justin in disbelief and her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry Alex." Justin said with a sad look before he and Harper walked away, leaving Alex looking stunned and eyes full of tears.

Looking around, and seeing no one there, Alex let her tears fall as she ran back to her apartment complex, quickly wrote a note for her neighbor and slid it under the door before going back into her room and closing and locking the door.

**So how did you get here under my skin?**

**I swore that I'd never let you back in**

**Should have known better**

**Then trying to let you go**

**Cause here we go go go again**

**Hard as I try I know I can't quit**

**Something about you**

**Is so addictive**

**We're falling together**

**You'd think that by now I'd know**

**Cause here we go go go again**

After a long day of pain, Alex grabbed her pajama's, her bubble bath stuff and started the water in her bathroom and once it was the right temperature for her, Alex got into the bath tub and let the warm water and the bubbles relax her and melt her pain away.

30 minutes later, Alex felt a lot better and got out of the bath and dried herself off before changing into her pajama's and then climbed into bed for yet another restless night of dreaming about Justin coming back and staying forever. But since she knew that probably wouldn't happen any time soon, Alex just tried to forget about it and get some sleep for the first time in…

**Ohhh**

**And again (and again)**

**And again (and again)**

**And again**

KNOCK… KNOCK… KNOCK.

Alex was woken up in the middle of the night by someone knocking, quite loudly, on her apartment door. Looking at the clock, she realized that it was 12:30 am. Rolling her eyes and getting out of bed, Alex grabbed her robe and walked, slowly and sleepily, to the door to see who was out of their mind enough to come banging on her door at half past midnight.

"Who is it?" Alex asked leaning against the wall next to the door frame.

"It's me, can you let me in? I don't have my key with me." Justin said through the door.

Completely waking up now, Alex tried to open the door as quickly as possible, but in her haste, forgot to take out the chain and when she pulled the door open, the chain burst off and the door hit Alex in the head, making her stumble backwards and fall to the floor, only to be picked up immediately by Justin who closed the door and then carried Alex to the bed.

"Babe, are you okay?" Justin asked as he leaned over Alex and examine the bump and the bruise that were starting to show on her forehead.

"Don't call me that. You're with Harper now." Alex said pushing Justin away from her.

"No, I'm not Ale, I realized after we saw you today that the one I should be with is you. So I told Harper that and she agreed that I should be here and so I came over." Justin said trying to Alex back to him.

"Don't call me 'babe', don't call me 'Ale' and get out of my apartment!" Alex exclaimed.

"I'm not leaving. Not now, not ever. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life Alexandra, now get over here so that I can give you a hug and kiss your forehead to make it feel better." Justin demanded.

"No." Alex said simply turning away from him.

"Alex…" Justin said slowly walking over to her.

"Get out of here Justin. I used to dream of you coming back and staying, but that was before I found out that you had a new girlfriend and that you weren't coming back. I had wanted us to work on our relationship and hoopefully be together forever, but not any more. Now leave before I call security on you." Alex said, not realizing that Justin had moved towards her.

"You would never call security on me. You still want me Ale, I know you do. Or else you would have remembered to open the chain before opening the door and you wouldn't have gotten hurt. Now, will you please turn around and give me a kiss? I want to make sure that I still remember how to please you." Justin commented turning Alex around and pulling her into a very passionate kiss while he placed her hands behind his neck and then ran his hands along the small amount of skin that showed between her pajama top and her shorts.

**I threw all of your stuff away**

**And I cleared you out of my head**

**And I tore you out of my heart**

**O oh O oh**

**O oh O oh**

The next morning, Alex woke up and realized that she was sleeping in Justin's arms. Looking around the apartment, she saw that the only thing that was out of place was the chain for the door was on the floor and Justin's jacket and jeans were on the chair in the corner. Turning over, she flipped Justin from his side onto his back and then straddled his lap and just stared at him.

A few minutes later, Justin started to wake up, and feeling some weight on his lap, he opened one eye and saw Alex straddling him and just staring.

"What are you doing Ale?" Justin asked.

"Making sure that this isn't a dream and that it's real." Alex replied, not moving her eyes from his.

"Babe, it's real. Unless we're both dreaming the same thing, which I highly doubt." Justin commented.

"Will you please just let me do this? I wanna make sure that it's real for myself." Alex said with a pout.

"Fine… take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere." Justin said. "Mainly because I don't want to go anywhere, and also because you're sitting on me." He finished making Alex smile.

"Are we going to be together forever?" Alex asked as she ran her hands under Justin's shirt and re-aquinted herself with Justin's toned chest, abs and stomach.

"Yes, we are. No more on-again, off-again relationship." Justin said.

"How can you be so sure? We've never been together for more than 4 months, and then we're apart for, at most, 2 months and then we're back together for at least 3 if not 4." Alex said while she started to shake with unshed tears of fear.

"Babe, calm down. If you want me to prove it, you have to let me get up." Justin said putting his hands on her thighs at the hem of her shorts.

"Okay." Alex said reluctantly while sliding off him and then sitting cross-legged on the bed while Justin headed to get something out of his jacket pocket.

"Alexandra Elizabeth Gomez, I love you with my whole heart. I know that we've had our ups and downs over the last few years with our on-again, off-again relationship, but I want to change that. I want us to be together forever. So I guess what I'm sayin is, Alex, will you marry me and make me the happiest guy in New York City, if not the world?" Justin asked after getting down on one knee and opening a small velvet box.

As Alex listen to what Justin was saying, got lost in the beauty of the ring that was sparkling in the early morning sunlight that was streaming in through the blinds.

"I… I… I… I d-d-don't k-k-know w-w-what t-t-to s-s-say J-j-justin. I… I… I… I… w-w-wamt t-t-to s-s-say y-y-yes, b-b-but I-I-I d-d-don't t-t-think I-I-I c-c-can. I… I… I… I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry J-j-justin. I… I… I… I j-j-just c-c-can't." Alex stuttered out before standin up and running into the bathroom and locking the door behind her before sliding down to the ground and crying.

"Ale…" Justin said softly before pounding his fist against the wall and then going to get his clothes back on before leaving, but leaving the ring on the nightstand, next to the picture of the two of them.

**So how did you get here under my skin?**

**I swore that I'd never let you back in**

**Should have known better**

**Than trying to let you go**

**Cause here we go go go again**

**Hard as I try I know I can't quit**

**Something about you is so addictive**

**We're falling together**

**You'd think that by now I'd know**

**Cause here we go go go again**

**(Here We Go Again)**

**Here We Go Again**

**Should have known better**

**Then trying to let you go**

**Cause here we go go go again**

**Again (again) again and again and again**

**And again and again and again and again**

**And again and again and again and again**

**And again**

2 months later, Alex was standing in a back room of a church in a beautiful white wedding dress that was form fitting down to the waist and then flowed out to the ground. Right now, Justin's mom was busy doing her hair by putting it into curls and then putting half of the curls up into a bun and placing white flowers into the bun before setting the veil on top. Being as neither of her parents and none of the rest of her family had been able to make it that day, Justin's dad had agreed to escort her down the isle and give her away.

'In just a few minutes, I'll be walking down the isle toward Justin and my future. Our future, together as Mr and Mrs Justin Russo. I never thought this day would actually come and now it has.' Alex thought to herself with a smile on her face.

"You okay Alex?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about me, and Justin, and us together and the future." Alex answered looking up at her soon-to-be mother-in-law in the mirror that was in front of them.

"Well, I'm done with your hair, would you like me to have Jerry tell them that you're ready?" Theresa asked.

"I'm not quite ready, just yet. May I have a moment to myself?" Alex asked.

"Of course." Theresa said as she headed toward the door.

"Actually, could you please send Justin in here? I know that it's bad luck to for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, but I would like to talk to him real quick." Alex siad.

"Sure. Jerry, can you please go get Justin, Alex would like to talk to him." Theresa said opening the door enough for her to get out, but not enough for Jerry to see Alex.

"Sure." Jerry said heading to the double doors for the chapel.

As the doors opened, all of the guests, including Justin, turned to look to see if Alex was coming. To everyone's disappointment though, it was just Jerry and he was montioning for Justin to come to the back.

"This should just take a moment. I'll be right back." Justin said to everyone before hurrying down the isle toward his father. "What's wrong?" he asked as soon as he reached Jerry.

"Your bride would like to talk to you real quick." Jerry said with a shrug.

"Okay." Justin said heading to the back room where Alex was. "Ale, it's me. Can I come in?" Justin asked.

"Yeah." Alex answered softly from inside.

Opening the door enough to slip in, Justin quickly got in and closed the door behind him.

"Is everything okay babe?" Justin asked taking two steps to get to Alex.

"I just want one last kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend before we get married." Alex said wrapping her arms around Justin's neck and pulling him to her.

"Babe, you had me worried. I thought you were going to leave me at the alter." Justin said, stopping Alex from kissing him.

"Why would I do that? I love you." Alex said and forcefully kissed him before he could say another word.

"Let's go get married." Justin said pulling away from the kiss.

"Okay." Alex said with a smile.

"Would you still like my dad to walk you down the isle and give you away?" Justin asked.

"No and yes. No to walking me down the isle, yes to giving me away." Alex said with a smile.

"You got it babe." Justin said as he opened the door.

"You look beautiful Alex." Jerry said offering her his arm.

"Thank you Jerry, but, um, I would like Justin to walk me down the isle. I still would like you to give me away, but I really would like Justin to walk me down the isle, if that's okay with you." Alex said.

"That's fine Alex. Don't be too long." Jerry said.

"They can't start without us dad. We're the bride and groom." Justin said.

"True, but still." Jerry said.

"You ready for this?" Justin asked Alex.

"I am." Alex said with a smile.

"Then let's go." Justin said giving Alex a kiss on the forehead and then offered her his arm, which she took after lowering her veil over her face.

The ceremony went by quickly and soon Alex and Justin were saying their vows to each other. Alex was so caught up in the moment that she didn't even realize that the minister had said that Justin could kiss her until Justin's lips came crashing down on hers and she was wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is in my power that I present to you, for the first time, Mr and Mrs Justin Russo." The minister said when Alex and Justin pulled away from each other and smiled at each other.

As their friends, and Justin's family, clapped up a storm, Alex and Justin walked down the isle and out of the church and into the rest of their lives.

--

The End


End file.
